bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Core Access
Core Access is the last section of Operations, located past Ventilation Control. It leads directly to the computer heart of The Thinker. History In its prime, Core Access controlled contact with The Thinker through its only entryway. Scientists and Engineers changed into sterile clothing in the Clean Room to perform calculations and maintenance on The Thinker's inner workings. ''Minerva's Den'' When Subject Sigma enters, Reed Wahl throws the cooling system into overdrive and freezes the entrance shut. Sigma must then journey to Climate Control to thaw the area to reach The Thinker's mainframe. After successfully defrosting the entrance, he is allowed access to the Thinker's Core and chase Wahl. Core Access Subject Sigma can see the open door to the core, but as soon as he leaves the bulkhead he just passed through, the door shuts. Following Reed Wahl's orders, a Splicer can be seen vandalizing the Core Access Door Controls and breaking it in the control booth. The Splicer and its companion attack the player, and as soon as they are killed, Charles Milton Porter will radio Sigma, warning him about the Fiery Brute Splicer approaching. After the Brute has been eliminated, Porter will inform Sigma about an alternate entrance to the Mainframe: the Maintenance Access Shafts. The Core access served as a security checkpoint for The Thinker's Core. The door to The Thinker would be unlocked from the control booth, but only for authorized personnel. The area outside the control booth would have led directly to the core, or to the Maintenance area, depending on the purpose of the visit. Several waste trolleys containing broken electric equipment are placed outside the control booth, as well as a Circus of Values. A Security Camera, a Gene Bank and a Health Station are set by the bulkhead. The Security Station contains the door controls, a El Ammo Bandito, a Vita-Chamber, a Bot Shutdown Panel, and a phonograph playing "It's Bad for Me" by Rosemary Clooney and Benny Goodman. Maintenance Subject Sigma goes down into, Maintenance and enters a long hallway. Right before entering the employees only area, a jar of Fresh Water containing a Sea Slug can be found on a console. A dead Lancer and a worktable containing some resources are also set in the hallway. Further on, Sigma can see Wahl through a window, entering the doors to the Cable Room and breaking the door control on his way in. Sigma is unable to make it to Wahl before the doors lock, thanks to the several crates stacked in his way. The door control can be activated with a jolt of electricity. A Gene Bank and an EVE Dispenser is conveniently set in the area. Sigma unlocks the door and enters the hallway to the Cable Room. Access Shafts Subject Sigma will never reach the Cable Room, as the entrance is blocked and the floor has collapsed. A dead cat can be spotted on the other side of the hole in the floor, which is named Turing. Sigma's mission has not come to a halt, as he can enter the collapsed floor leading to a partly flooded ventilation shaft and follows in Wahl's footsteps. Going straight ahead, the Gene Tonic Fountain of Youth can be found stuck in the wall by the source of the flood. Turning left, Sigma will be attacked by two Mini-Turrets, deployed by Wahl. Taking another left turn leads to stairs going to a small maintenance area with consoles and a blocked door. Another Mini-Turret is thrown by Wahl. Sigma can spot Wahl, past a broken railing to another shaft, fleeing towards the core. Sigma follows into the shaft, where the pipe safety grating is coming down. Sigma enters another maintenance room and thanks to the water damage and broken platform he can continue, after dealing with a Turret controlled by Wahl. Relay-based computers line the walls of the following hallway and as soon as Sigma enters, an explosion can be heard. Wahl has blocked off the exit, forcing Sigma to use the Air Vent in order to reach The Thinker's Core, which he does. Gallery Core Access Tunnel.png|''The entrance to Core Access.'' Category:Operations Category:The Thinker